wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shaded Oak
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #030, #030 3px, #030 10px, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 20px, #030 35px, #006400 43px, #030 43px, transparent 45px), radial-gradient(circle, #696969 0, transparent 2px), #000; background-size:45px 45px, 45px 45px, 4px 4px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creators | sv |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | curiosity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | idk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #030, #030 3px, #030 10px, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 20px, #030 35px, #006400 43px, #030 43px, transparent 45px), radial-gradient(circle, #696969 0, transparent 2px), #000; background-size:45px 45px, 45px 45px, 4px 4px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | runner of the glade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to find out how to escape |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | the glade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | the gladers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | the creators |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | typical nightwing abilities & telepathic communication with Midnight Willow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | uh he has a backpack he can swing at you |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | take a guess |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "have you tried climbing the ivy on the walls??" |} |} This is SV's oc. Do not use anything (coding, content, art, ect.) without their consent. Part of The Glade Runners worldbuilding project. =Appearance= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak Shaded oak looks like the textbook description of a nightwing, unlike his counterpart Midnight Willow. He has a few almost unnoticeable differences from a normal nightwing, as a result of hatching under synthetic moonlight. Shaded oak has ash gray scales that are smooth to the touch. His armor plating scales are a slightly darker shade of this gray, looking like smoke from a fire. His eyes are a sharp blue-gray, gleaming with knowledge and a desire to explore. His underscales are soft and not plated, like skin. They are a pale gold. His wings have a star pattern, unlike most nightwings these days. His wings look just like the night sky, hence the first part of his name "shaded". He has one difference that sets him apart from typical nightwings-- some of his scales are a dark green. Instead of having the normal teardrop like telepathic nightwings, his surrounds his whole eye and is dark green. His wings fade from the swirling galaxies to this same green on the edges. These differences are almost unnoticeable, but that gives him the last part of his name, "oak" because the green looks like the green of oak leaves. His claws, horns, and spines are a light gray. Oak has a lean build, ideal for running. His wings are broad and light, allowing him to glide pretty far. He tends to glide in the maze more than the others, and hopes that one day he'll really be able to fly. His talons are hooked and sharp, not unlike a seawing's talons. He has an easier time gripping the maze's walls when he has to push off to glide. Since his underscales are more like skin, he's vulnerable to a griever attack, so he keeps midnight updated on his position in the maze at all times, so she knows where he'll be if he's cornered. He can defend himself, as he is pretty good at claw-to-claw combat like Hawk Wing, but claw-to-claw is nothing against a griever, and he knows it. He wears a backpack attatched to a harness when he goes into the maze. He keeps a variety of things in it, such as an extra dose of the serum, some previous maps of the maze to help him get a general idea of where he's going, a pistol, and a few other things. He wears a green shirt with cargo pants. When oak isn't running, he can be found swimming in the stream, trying to cool off. =Personality= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak Shaded oak isn't like most dragons in the glade in terms of personality. Sure he can be sarcastic and snappy at times, but he could never pull off being like that 24/7. Oak is actually pretty smart, but not nerdy-level smart. He is good at picking up on details and can solve riddles somewhat easily. Unlike most gladers who entered the maze, his first question when he came to his senses was not, what is this place? but, how have you tried to get out?. He tries to use his common sense to make decisions, and can come off as a smart-a**. He loves joking that he's "the smartest shank in the glade" when he's really pretty average in terms of intelligence. Shade can be sarcastic at times, but only when the offender deserves the smack to the face his comments make. He loves joking with his friends and p*ssing off midnight. Oak hates the creators of the maze. Why did they put a bunch of dragonets in a virtual deathtrap? What did they do to deserve such a caged life? He doesn't see the logic in any of this and is quite fed up with the maze and its creators. He hates the fact that they probably have no regrets about putting them in the maze. He doesn't think that this is sane, but tries to hide his train of thought from the other gladers, as they're too busy trying to get out than thinking of useless questions that will probably never be answered. =History= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak wip =Abilities= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak wip =Relationships= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak will do when the 5th comes =Trivia= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak *somewhat based off of thomas from the maze runner **not an exact replica *was planned to look just as abnormal as midnight willow *ns ditched him for a period of time before getting her act togther *he's a pretty decent swimmer *name was inspired from a shadow on an oak leaf *was only a greenie for 1 day **was made a runner on that same day *hated by some gladers because of his telepathic speaking with Midnight =Gallery= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)